Death to the Dorgeshuun/Quick guide
Walkthrough What's With the Cabal? * Go to the Lumbridge castle cellar. Take a light source. * Right click on Kazgar, and use the option "Follow". * Talk to Mistag and ask about the favour. * Return to the Lumbridge castle cellar (Fastest way to do so is to right click on Mistag and use "Follow".). * Talk to Zanik. Lumbridge Safari If you lose Zanik at any time, by teleporting or by any other means, she will go back to the Lumbridge Castle cellar. * While having two sets of H.A.M. robes, give one to Zanik. * Talk to Duke Horacio upstairs in the castle. * Go outside the castle. A cutscene will start. * Talk to Zanik. * Talk to any Man or Woman. * Take Zanik to a level 2 goblin across the east bridge. * Talk to either the Lumbridge General Store manager or his assistant. * Talk to the Lumbridge Sage right in front of the castle gate. * Talk to Father Aereck in the church. * Talk to Zanik, ask her about the mark on her forehead. * After the cutscene, put on your set of H.A.M. robes and head to the H.A.M. hideout. Requiescat In Pace * Pick the trapdoor and go down. * Talk to a regular HAM member or guard. * Talk with Johanhus Ulsbrecht (In the southern room) about the cave goblins. * Wander around to the south of the main H.A.M. room, where Zanik will spot a trapdoor. * Pick-lock the trapdoor, and go down. Slipping Through the Guards In the following section, if any of the guards catch you, you will be sent to jail, which is located on the floor above. Do not worry though; Zanik will pick-lock the door to the jail, but you will have to kill the guards with Zanik all over again. * Walk past the first guard. Zanik will shoot him. * Squeeze through the crack in the wall that was right behind the guard Zanik shot. * Squeeze through the crack in the opposite wall while the guard in the corridor has his back turned. * Go behind the west guard. Talk to him. * Use the "Now!" option when the corridor's guard has his back turned. * Go to the end of the corridor. Tell Zanik to wait here. * Run out and south down the room, making the north-east guard follow you. Zanik will shoot him. * Go to the end of either the west or east passages. Tell Zanik to wait here. * Go to the other passage, via the central corridor, and approach the guard whilst she shoots him. * Listen at the door. Divine Resurrection * Pick the jail's door lock, and leave the hideout. * Pick up Zanik, south of the exit. * Go to the Tears of Guthix cavern and talk to Juna, with both hands free. * Collect the tears in your bowl (the blue stream fills the bowl, the green one empties the bowl) until the cutscene starts. To Be Continued... * Get to the Lumbridge watermill, north-east of Lumbridge (Fastest way would be using the Lumbridge lodestone, then asking Zanik to follow you again from the cellar). * With H.A.M. robes equipped, talk to the dwarf by the trapdoor south of the chicken farm, next to the wall. * Talk to Zanik, then search one of the empty crates by the tree. * Once Zanik is in one of the crates, take that crate and carry it down the ladder. * Go west. Engage the fight. Kill the guards first, then attempt to kill Sigmund. * Smash the drilling machine at the center of the room. * Go down the southern tunnel, exit there. A cutscene starts. * Quest complete! Category:Death to the Dorgeshuun